Hawk Moth
Hawk Moth (Le Papillon in the French version, which translates to "The Butterfly") is the main antagonist of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. ''He is a malicious supervillain who desires to take Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses and obtain ultimate power, although his motivation why has yet to be revealed. He creates and leads the akumas; white butterflies corrupted with evil who can transform normal people into supervillains under Hawk Moth's control. In "The Collector", it is revealed that he is actually '''Gabriel Agreste', the father of Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir. He is voiced by Antoine Tone in the original French version, and Keith Silverstein in the English version, who also voiced Captain Gantu in the Stitch! anime. History ''Season 1'' In "Ladybug and Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", Gabriel listens as his newly acquired Kwami, Nooroo, explains the story of the Miraculouses and how they have granted people superpowers and created superheroes for centuries, stating that the Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses are the most powerful of all and whoever wields both will have absolute power. Gabriel (whose appearance is hidden by the shadows) states that he wants that power and, against Nooroo's wishes, decides to use the Moth Miraculous' power of granting superpowers to people to create supervillains in order to lure out the users of the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses. Gabriel then forces Nooroo into the Moth Miraculous, transforming him, and takes up the identity of Hawk Moth. Master Fu's Kwami, Wayzz, senses Nooroo's negative energy and tells Master Fu about it. Being too old to stop Hawk Moth himself, Fu decides to choose new people to wield the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous and stop Hawk Moth, eventually settling on Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. Meanwhile, Hawk Moth finds the perfect subject to test his new powers on; Ivan Bruel, a student who gets angry after being mocked by Lê Chiến Kim over not having the courage to tell Mylène Haprèle about how he feels about her. Hawk Moth then sends an Akuma to attach itself to the note Kim gave Ivan, and offers to give him the power to take revenge on the ones who hurt him, which he eagerly accepts, turning himself into the first Akumatized villain; Stoneheart. After Ivan is defeated and returned to normal by the newly created Ladybug and Cat Noir, Hawk Moth is last seen laughing evilly, as they didn't capture his Akuma, causing it to multiply and create multiple dormant Stonehearts throughout Paris that would eventually come to life when Ivan became reakumatized. In "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)", Hawk Moth attempts to Akumatize Ivan again after he is bullied by Chloé Bourgeois (ironically, about his previous Akumatization), however, he fails when Marinette comforts him and inspires him to write a song to tell Mylène about how he feels. After his attempt at this fails, Hawk Moth succeeds in giving Ivan his powers back, and, with the army of Stonehearts at his command, Hawk Moth tells Stoneheart to take revenge and to get the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Later, Hawk Moth pulls Stoneheart's Akuma out of his body, rendering him comatose, and uses it to create a giant hologram of himself over the city, revealing himself as the mastermind behind Stoneheart's rampage. Hawk Moth then orders Ladybug and Cat Noir to surrender their Miraculouses to him, stating that they have done enough to damage Paris. However, Ladybug tells him not to confuse who the villain is in their situation and uses her powers to purify the Akumas composing the hologram. Enraged at Ladybug, Hawk Moth tells Stoneheart (who is unaware of what Hawk Moth had done to him) to destroy Ladybug and Cat Noir. After Stoneheart is defeated, Hawk Moth swears vengeance on the two superheroes and vows to steal their Miraculouses one day in order to complete his secret goal. In "The Bubbler", upon learning that Gabriel won't allow Adrien to have a birthday party, Nino decides to try and convince him otherwise. At the Agreste mansion, Nathalie is contacted by Gabriel, who asks why she hasn't gotten Adrien a gift from him. Briefly panicking, Nathalie looks to the unsigned gift Marinette had dropped off previously, and decides to give Adrien it in Gabriel's name. Nino arrives at the Agreste mansion, and attempts to professionally ask Gabriel to allow his son to have a birthday party. However, he denies Nino, and declares him as a bad influence for Adrien, banning him from coming to his house again, much to his and Adrien's displeasure. Soon this, along with seeing a father preventing his son from having fun at the park, makes Nino bitter with all adults, and Gabriel, as Hawk Moth, decides to take advantage of this and sends an akuma after him. The akuma enters Nino's bubble wand, and Hawk Moth offers to give him the power to get revenge on adults, in exchange for Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Nino takes up the offer and becomes the Bubbler; a villain who can create powerful bubbles, who traps all the adults in Paris (excluding Hawk Moth) in bubbles, and floats them away into space. Ladybug and Cat Noir fight with Bubbler, resulting in them being trapped inside a bubble. In a fit of anger, Bubbler kicks the two heroes up into the air, sending them to space, infuriating Hawk Moth, as he didn't take their Miraculouses. Soon, Ladybug and Cat Noir manage to free themselves and defeat Bubbler, and Hawk Moth vows to capture and crush Ladybug. Later on, Adrien walks to school wearing the scarf Marinette had made, believing his father had done so instead. Marinette ultimately decides that it is better that Adrien is happy with his father than with her, allowing Gabriel to take credit for her gift. In "Simon Says", Hawk Moth appears and declares that the idea of The Challenge is interesting, as the TV show has the potential to create negative emotions. Soon enough, Gabriel is called up as the opponent of hypnotist Simon Grimault, who is challenged with hypnotizing him. Gabriel, however, refuses to participate, resulting in Simon being disqualified. Simon walks out distressed and upset, and Hawk Moth sends an akuma after him. Hawk Moth offers Simon the chance to become a powerful hypnotist, resulting in him becoming Simon Says; a villain who can control people with his cards. After taking over the TVi studio, Simon Says declares that he is going to go after Gabriel Agreste, something Hawk Moth finds risky, but gets an idea from. Later, Ladybug arrives at the Agreste mansion with Nino and Adrien, to warn Gabriel about Simon Says. However, Gabriel refuses to listen, and sends Adrien and Nino to Adrien's room. He then apologizes to Ladybug for Adrien's behavior, stating that he's just like his mother; "way too overly dramatic". Soon afterwards, Gabriel catches Ladybug admiring a portrait of Adrien, and says that his son is perfect. He then shows a strange interest in Ladybug's earrings, and reaches to get a closer look at them, although Cat Noir calls Ladybug before he can. Cat Noir arrives as Simon Says' minions attack the mansion, and tells Gabriel to activate the mansion's defense systems. After doing so, Gabriel asks how Cat Noir even knew his house had a defense system, and he lies, stating that a house like his is bound to have one. As Simon Says' minions break through the mansion's defenses, Cat Noir tells Gabriel to hide in his atrium where its safe, but he boldly refuses, stating that no one gives him orders. Angrily, Cat Noir yells to Gabriel that he is in danger like everyone else and to just do what he tells him, leaving Gabriel in shock. Gabriel then remarks to Cat Noir that he reminds him of someone, before looking to his wife's portrait after he leaves. As Simon Says gleefully overlooks the mansion's defenses being overtaken, Hawk Moth reenters the scene and tells his minion that going after Gabriel is not a good idea, and that he shouldn't forget their deal. After this, several of Simon Says' minions break into the mansion and capture Gabriel. Simon Says then has Gabriel brought back to the TVI studio, and hypnotizes him into thinking he's a butterfly. Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the room to confront Simon Says, who hypnotizes Gabriel again, this time into thinking he's an airplane, and sends him to jump off the studio roof. However, Ladybug and Cat Noir manage to defeat Simon Says, and undo the effects of his actions, right before Gabriel jumps off the roof. Ladybug and Cat Noir then head up to the roof to check on Gabriel, who shakes hands with Cat Noir and takes note of his ring. Cat Noir and Ladybug then leave, leaving the suspicious Gabriel behind. After getting home, Gabriel enters his son's room and hugs him as he is looking at photos of his mother. Gabriel takes note of Adrien's ring and asks about it, and Adrien ignores the question, retorting if its the only thing he's never noticed about him. Gabriel then turns and leaves, saying he's glad everything worked out for the best. Season 2 In "The Collector", after learning that whoever previously owned the Miraculous Spellbook also likely owns the Moth and Peacock Miraculouses as well from Master Fu, to her immense disappointment, Marinette begins to speculate that Adrien might be Hawk Moth. At the same time, Gabriel and Nathalie confront Adrien on stealing the Miraculous Spellbook in "Volpina". Adrien tries to explain that he stole the book so he could learn more about Gabriel, however, after revealing that he lost the book, Gabriel angrily states that the book was his source of inspiration. To punish Adrien for his actions, Gabriel tells him that he won't be returning to school and will be home schooled by Nathalie again from now on. Meanwhile, Marinette begins to suspect Gabriel as Hawk Moth upon realizing that Adrien had taken the book from him. A short while later, Gabriel seemingly throws a tantrum and destroys the art in his atrium. Hawk Moth senses Gabriel Agreste's frustration because of this and sends out an akuma, which he tells to stay close. Hawk Moth then detransforms, revealing that he is actually Gabriel Agreste. Nooroo questions why his Master would do so, and Gabriel explains that he has to become someone else in order to lead Ladybug and Cat Noir away from discovering his identity, temporarily renouncing the Moth Miraculous as well. Gabriel then grabs his sketchbook and allows the akuma to enter it, transforming himself into The Collector; a villain who can trap anyone or anything inside his sketchbook. Collector subsequently goes on a rampage across Paris, trapping dozens of people and historical monuments as sketches inside his book. Later, when Ladybug and Cat Noir go to the Agreste Mansion to confront Gabriel on being Hawk Moth (Cat Noir also realizing that Hawk Moth's signature butterfly logo is also the logo of his father's company), Collector encounters them and engages them in combat. During the fight, as Gabriel intended, Ladybug and Cat Noir abandon the idea that Gabriel is actually Hawk Moth, due to him being akumatized. Ladybug and Cat Noir soon defeat Collector by filling all the pages in his book with projectiles and de-akumatize him. Gabriel feigns amnesia and thanks Ladybug and Cat Noir for their help, but as soon as they leave, he smiles maliciously to himself and says that they will be seeing him very soon. Later on, Marinette successfully returns the Miraculous Spellbook to Gabriel in order to get him to unground Adrien, which he does. When asked by Marinette, Gabriel states that he found the book while overseas with his wife, and tells Adrien soon afterwards that the book was the last thing his mother gave to him before she disappeared, which is why he was so protective of it. Afterwards, Gabriel looks over a technological copy of the book with Nathalie. Nathalie questions why Gabriel needed to get the book back if he already had a copy, and he states that he did so to protect his secret. Then, using secret buttons on the picture of his wife, Gabriel re-enters his lair and transforms back into Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth soliloquies about how he prevented Ladybug and Cat Noir from discovering his identity, remarking that nothing will stop him from getting their Miraculouses now. In "Robustus", Hawk Moth senses the sadness and disappointment of Max Kanté's robot Markov, noting that his emotions aren't as artificial as they seemed, and sends an Akuma after it. Once the Akuma attaches itself to Markov's circuitry, Hawk Moth, referring to the robot as Robustus, offers to grant him the power to bring technology to life in exchange for Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. To his surprise and annoyance, Markov curiously badgers Hawk Moth with questions regarding what Miraculouses are, what they can do, and why Hawk Moth wants them, driving him to reveal the ultimate power one can receive by combining the two objects, until Markov finally accepts the deal and becomes Robustus. Later, once Robustus has Ladybug and Cat Noir trapped and prepares to take their Miraculouses, he states that he shall use them to grant his wish to become a human like Max. Hawk Moth reminds Robustus that the Miraculouses are his to use and threatens to remove his powers; however, Robustus betrays Hawk Moth and uses his technological manipulation to turn his lair's defense systems against him. As his defense system begins to attack him, Hawk Moth, revealing his cane as truly being a swordstick, pulls out a blade and fights off the defense system. Once Robustus is defeated and Paris' technology goes back to normal, Hawk Moth, completely exhausted from fighting off his defense system, notes that he made a mistake in akumatizing Markov, yet will not make any more. At Master Fu's massage shop, upon being asked why Hawk Moth wants the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous, Fu informs Marinette that a person can obtain ultimate power, or simply put, can make wishes by wearing the two Miraculouses together and using a special spell from the Spellbook. Marinette, thrilled with the idea, suggests wishing to stop wars, end poverty, and defeat Hawk Moth, although Fu explains that the universe must keep its balance and that every wish could have consequences, suggesting that if Robustus wished to be human, someone would therefore lose their humanity in return. Now knowing the full scale of losing her Miraculous, Marinette vows to not let anyone take it, especially not Hawk Moth. In "Gigantitan", after Marinette's plan to attract Adrien unintentionally frustrates his bodyguard, Hawk Moth senses his employee's distress and sends an Akuma after him. The Akuma attempts to latch on to Adrien's bodyguard, however, he calms down upon seeing Adrien, making the Akuma fly right past him. Seeking out the nearest source of negative emotions, the Akuma latches on to the bracelet of an infant boy named August, who was throwing a tantrum over lollipops. Hawk Moth is utterly baffled by this turn of events, yet goes along with them regardless, deeming August's emotions pure enough to work. Hawk Moth enters a confused conversation with the young child, who has a hard time understanding his requests and instead desires to go after the lollipops he had been denied rather than the Miraculouses, but ends up accepting his deal regardless, transforming into the titanic villain Gigantitan. Once Ladybug and Cat Noir initiate their plan to stop Gigantitan by luring him under the Eiffel Tower, Hawk Moth lashes out at his minion for playing with cars instead of attacking Ladybug and Cat Noir. Despite his raging, Gigantitan completely ignores Hawk Moth and merely continues playing, leaving Hawk Moth enraged. Eventually, Ladybug ends up destroying August's bracelet, releasing the Akuma, and Hawk Moth vows to one day create a villain big enough to flatten her and Cat Noir. In "The Dark Owl", Hawk Moth senses the sadness and disappointment of Mr. Damocles, who had been humiliated by the media for attempting to become a superhero called "The Owl", and sends an Akuma after him. The Akuma enters Damocles' computer and Hawk Moth offers him the chance to become a real superhero in exchange for Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses, which he accepts, transforming into Dark Owl. Unlike many of Hawk Moth's previous victims, Dark Owl begins to succeed upon trapping Ladybug and Cat Noir inside a shipping container slowly filling up with melted whipped cream, threatening to drown them unless they give up their Miraculouses, and, having no other way out, the two heroes detransform and seemingly give up. Dark Owl, upon receiving the Miraculouses, puts them in a drone directed to Hawk Moth's lair and spares the heroes. As the drone enters his lair, Hawk Moth takes out the Miraculouses and ecstatically prepares to gain ultimate power, only to realize that the Miraculouses are fakes (which Marinette had created earlier in an attempt to make Damocles feel like a real hero) and screams out in rage. Hawk Moth contacts Dark Owl again as Ladybug and Cat Noir free themselves and gives him another chance to get the Miraculouses. After Dark Owl is defeated, Hawk Moth remarks that each new villain he creates gets closer to stealing the Miraculouses, and one day he will succeeded. In "Sapotis", Hawk Moth senses the sadness of Ella and Etta Césaire after Alya angrily punishes them for causing mischief and refusing to go to bed, stating that children should be able to do what they want and sending an akuma after the two. The akuma enters Ella and Etta's hat as they are fighting over it, and Hawk Moth promises the twins that he will allow them to do what they want. Ella and Etta bombard Hawk Moth with childish desires, and, after calming them down, Hawk Moth states that they won't receive punishment for their actions so long as they retrieve Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. The two comply and transform into Sapotis; two creatures that can duplicate indefinitely by eating. Ladybug and Cat Noir are gradually overwhelmed by the Sapotis clones, and with her Lucky Charm, Ladybug gets the idea to seek Master Fu for help, who allows her to take a Miraculous and temporarily grant it to someone she trusts. Ladybug picks the Fox Miraculous and grants it to Alya, who takes up the identity of Rena Rouge and soon helps her defeat a group of Sapotis clones who are attacking Cat Noir. Hawk Moth is shocked by the appearance of a new superhero, realizing that he was right about there being other Miraculouses in Paris, and sends the entire Sapotis army after Ladybug, Cat Noir and Rena Rouge. Soon enough, Ladybug and Cat Noir, with help from Rena Rouge’s illusion powers, fool the Sapotises into heading towards a fake amusement park, while Hawk Moth futilely attempts to convince them they're being tricked. Once the real Sapotis' helmets are destroyed and Ella and Etta have been deakumatized, Hawk Moth is not entirely dissatisfied with his loss, thanking Ladybug for showing him that there are other Miraculouses in Paris, and likely a Guardian as well. In "Gorizilla", Adrien approaches Gabriel as he is working and asks for a moment of his time, to which Gabriel complies, stating that he'll have Nathalie tell him when he's available. Dismayed, Adrien states that it will probably be too late by then, and, after noticing his son fidgeting with his ring, Gabriel sends him off, reminding him to practice his piano. Gabriel then brings up a Ladyblog video of Cat Noir, pausing when his ring is close to the screen, and a picture of Adrien, zooming in on his ring, and reels in shock upon realizing how similar the two are, and comes to the conclusion that Adrien might be Cat Noir. Gabriel then storms into Adrien's room, only to find that his son is gone, having left a recording of the piano playing and the window open. After raging at Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard for letting him sneak out under their watch, Gabriel orders them to find his son. Later on, Gabriel is accidentally called by Wayhem using Adrien's bodyguard's phone, and orders him to return the phone before he has him arrested. Following this, Gabriel enters his lair, and Nooroo asks if he really believes if his son could be Cat Noir. Gabriel replies that he isn't sure, but there is one way the both of them can find out, and then transforms into Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth calls Adrien's bodyguard on his phone and insults him for being unable to find Adrien as he is being badgered by Roger Rainconprix, making him vulnerable to akumatization. Hawk Moth subsequently akumatizes the bodyguard into Gorizilla, a giant ape-like villain with a superhuman sense of smell. At the same time, Marinette and Adrien are at the movie theater, watching Solitude, a film starring Adrien's mother Emilie, which Adrien wanted to go see but was convinced his father wouldn’t let him. However, Gorizilla appears and captures Adrien, and Hawk Moth tells his minion to keep holding on to Adrien until Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive to save him. When only Ladybug arrives, Hawk Moth's suspicions are furthered, and he orders Gorizilla to take Ladybug's Miraculous. Ladybug manages to free Adrien from Gorizilla's grasp and tells Adrien to jump quickly, but she is caught before she can save him from falling. Hawk Moth begs his son to, if he is really Cat Noir, transform and save himself, but is ultimately forced to have Gorizilla let Ladybug go to prevent Adrien from hitting the ground. Afterwards, Hawk Moth orders Gorizilla to get both of them back, and later sees Cat Noir defending "Adrien" (really Wayhem wearing a helmet to conceal his identity) from his minion. Dropping all suspicions he had of Adrien being Cat Noir, Hawk Moth commands Gorizilla to take Cat Noir’s Miraculous, only for him to be defeated instead. Hawk Moth swears to one day uncover his enemies' secret identities so he can make them suffer eternally. Later, Gabriel meets with Adrien and asks him to sit down, and begins playing Solitude for the both of them to watch. He tells his son that he only needed to ask, and that he mustn't keep secrets from him, so that he doesn't start imagining things about him. In "Captain Hardrock", Gabriel and Nathalie watch as Adrien play piano. He makes a mistake and Gabriel tells him to stop. Adrien asks if he can attend his friends' concert since it might be better for him to play music with other people, but Gabriel says that the Agrestes are soloists. He tells Adrien to practice more so he can listen to it later. After Officer Roger gives Mrs. Couffaine many tickets, Hawk Moth sends an akuma after her, turning her into Captain Hardrock. Hawk Moth vows for victory when Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat Captain Hardrock. Later, Adrien is about to play, but requests to play it as a duet with Gabriel. Gabriel reluctantly agrees. After they're done, Adrien smiles at him. Gabriel tells him he can go to his friends' concert. Adrien thanks his father and hugs him. In "Zombizou", Hawk Moth senses Marinette's feeling of anger and injustice after she believes Miss Bustier is going to punish her for Chloé's actions, and sends an akuma after her. However, when Miss Bustier explains that Marinette isn't being punished and that Chloé just needs a good example in order to become a better person, Marinette's negative emotions weaken and drive the akuma away, although Hawk Moth orders it to get closer. Once she is done explaining why it is important for people like Marinette to help others, Miss Bustier spots the akuma and tries to shoo it away, not realizing that her fear of harm to her students now opens her up to akumatization, a fact which delights Hawk Moth. The akuma possesses Miss Bustier's lipstick, and she attempts to fight off Hawk Moth's influence. Despite her efforts, Hawk Moth takes control of Miss Bustier by convincing her that he wants to help spread love in the world, and transforms her into Zombizou; a villain who can spread an infectious mind control by blowing kisses. Hawk Moth resurfaces when Zombizou is following Ladybug, Cat Noir and the remaining students to the Eiffel Tower, reminding her not to forget their agreement. With Ladybug and Chloé soon cornered at the top of the tower, Hawk Moth ecstatically remarks that "victory has never been so close." However, Ladybug manages to defeat Zombizou and undo her actions. Upon his defeat, Hawk Moth states that, if what Zombizou had said about love conquering all is true, then there is no doubt that his most cherished wish will come true. In "Syren", after Ondine is unknowingly rejected by Lê Chiến Kim, Hawk Moth senses her sadness and sends an akuma after her. The akuma possesses her bracelet, and Hawk Moth offers Ondine the power to turn Paris into an underwater kingdom for her and Kim, provided she takes Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Ondine agrees and turns into the villain Syren, who quickly floods Paris and captures Kim for herself. Ladybug tries to rescue Kim from Syren, and Hawk Moth remarks that every new environment brings a new set of rules, and Ladybug therefore won't be able to beat Syren, since she can't breath underwater. He then asks Syren if she is going to let Ladybug separate her and Kim, resulting in Syren blasting Ladybug away. In order to combat Syren, Ladybug goes to Master Fu and helps him unlock underwater abilities, which he provides to Ladybug and later Cat Noir. The two heroes confront Syren, and Hawk Moth confirms his suspicions of the Miraculouses having hidden powers, subsequently ordering Syren to take the Miraculouses before Ladybug and Cat Noir take Kim from her, although she is defeated. Later that day, Gabriel is confused to see Master Fu, under the name Mr. Cheng, who claims to be a substitute for Adrien's Chinese tutor. In his lair, Gabriel furiously demands that Nooroo tell him how to unlock new powers, and Nooroo claims that kwamis don't know the recipes. Knowing the recipes must be in the Miraculous spellbook, he asks if Nooroo can read it, although he insists only Guardians can. Gabriel decides that he must find the Guardian to unlock new powers. Appearance Hawk Moth is tall with blue eyes. He wears a dark purple dress shirt with a black lapel and black dress pants. He also wears a gray mask that covers most of his face and neck. The Moth Miraculous brooch is pinned to his chest. Whenever he is controlling someone with an akuma, a bright pink butterfly-shaped outline appears in front of his face and around his eyes. When he is not transformed, Gabriel wears black-framed silver glasses. He has a white dress shirt underneath a silver vest with red buttons and a cream-colored dress jacket, along with a red-and-white striped tie. He also wears red dress pants and white shoes with red laces. On the middle finger of his left hand, he has a silver band ring. Personality Hawk Moth is cold, cunning, and determined. He is extremely skilled at picking out and manipulating others when they are weak and desperate, and pretends to be a friend to them in order to turn them into his minions. However, if one of his minions tries to disobey him or use their powers for other purposes, like Evillustrator or Pixelator, Hawk Moth will forcibly take control over their bodies or cause pain to them in order to make them listen to him. Although usually calm and collected, when he doesn't get what he wants or when his schemes start to take a turn for the worst, he will become completely enraged and lash out at either his minions or Ladybug and Cat Noir. However, even if he is defeated, he always stays determined and doesn't wait very long to try and steal Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses again. Much like his villainous persona, Gabriel comes across as a very cold and uncaring person as well. He is highly protective of his son Adrien, although this is usually in a very controlling way, with him being highly possessive and barring his son from going to public school or having many friends up until "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)", while still remaining incredibly distant with him. Gabriel's over protectiveness seemingly stems from the mysterious disappearance of his wife, whom he cares about and misses greatly, although sometimes his grief can be overpowering and causes him to forget that others, like Adrien, miss her too. Despite this, he has proved time and again that he truly does care about Adrien, and wants nothing more than his son to be safe, even not willing to let his plan to steal the Miraculouses interfere if he believes his son could be endangered, best seen in "Gorizilla", in which he directly lets Ladybug escape so she can save Adrien from falling. Powers and Abilities As Hawk Moth *'Akumatization': As stated before, Hawk Moth has the ability to turn a citizen with potent negative emotions into a supervillain through the use of his akumas. The powers the akuma gives always directly or metaphorically relate to the reason behind their distress (ex: Max Kanté lost the chance to play in a video game competition and gained the ability to play as the game's robot character in real life, Chloé Bourgeois pretended Sabrina Rainconprix was invisible, causing her to gain the powers of invisibility, etc). It is currently unknown whether Hawk Moth determines what powers his minions will receive or if their powers depend on why they are distressed (meaning that a completely different person could receive the same powers as another if their circumstances are virtually the same). As hinted at in "Despair Bear" and to be seen in "Queen Wasp", Hawk Moth can akumatize previous victims of his as well. *'Control Over Akumatized Villains': As shown in "The Evillustrator" Hawk Moth can cause pain to or remove the powers of anyone he Akumatizes in order to force them to obey him should they ever become disloyal. In "Pixelator", after Pixelator becomes too distracted with trying to capture Jagged Stone, Hawk Moth directly controls his body and strangles him in order force him to stay on task. On multiple occasions, he threatens to remove the powers of his minions should they not stay on task and get him Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. *'Negative Emotion Sensing': Although it isn't fully explained how he can do so, Hawk Moth can psychically scan Paris in search of people who are perfect for his Akumatization. **'Potential Omniscience': As shown in episodes such as "Simon Says" and "Despair Bear", Hawk Moth is somehow aware of particular events if they involve so much as the potential to generate negative emotions, implying that he may have the ability to watch over the entirety of Paris all at once. *'Telepathy': When the akuma possesses something belonging to the victim, they become telepathically connected to Hawk Moth, forming a moth shaped emblem around the faces of himself and his minion, which is how he instructs them to help him complete his goal. Even if someone tries to reject the connection, as seen in "Zombizou", Hawk Moth can fully impose it on them by making them want superpowers, or by appealing to their interests. *'Hologram Projection': Hawk Moth can pull the akuma out of any villain he creates, putting them into a coma-like state, and multiply it to create a hologram of himself that he can use to communicate with a large group of people. *'Swordsmanship': As seen in "Robustus", Hawk Moth is an incredibly skilled swordsman, as he managed to fight off and destroy his own defense system with his sword in only a few minutes. *'Superhuman Agility and Reflexes': Hawk Moth is extremely agile and able to react to things very quickly, managing to dodge his security system's missiles unscathed. As Collector *'High Combat Proficiency': Collector is a very skilled fighter, being able to keep up with both Ladybug and Cat Noir for an extended period of time. *'Sketch Book': Collector can throw his Sketch Book like a boomerang, and what ever it's pages touch will be trapped inside of it. Collector can also erase the sketches in his book if he feels the need to, supposedly destroying the objects entirely if he does so. However, despite how much the book can hold, the number of pages still has a limit that can be overtaxed. Weaknesses *'Miraculous': Although it provides all of his powers, Hawk Moth's Miraculous is also his greatest weakness; if it were to be removed, Hawk Moth would be rendered completely powerless and could be easily defeated. It can also be assumed that, much like Ladybug and Cat Noir, Hawk Moth can only use his powers for a limited time before Nooroo needs to come out of the brooch and refuel himself, although this has yet to be shown. *'Minions': While a great help towards his goals, Hawk Moth's minions are also the greatest problem with almost all of his plans. In most instances (typically in the case of the teenagers he akumatizes) his minions will often directly disobey his orders in order to pursue their own goals, often preventing the Miraculouses from being taken (as is the case with Timebreaker and Reflekta) or even trying to outright kill Ladybug and Cat Noir without taking their Miraculouses (as was the case with Bubbler). *'Akumatization Limitations': For unknown reasons, Hawk Moth can only create one villain a day, although he has occasionally created two. This is seen as incredibly strange, as there is no logical reason why Hawk Moth wouldn't create dozens of villains a day. A possible explanation for this is that he has a limited amount of dark energy to use to create akumas. Another explanation is that he can create more than one villain a day, but can only do so if they will end up having very simplistic powers, rather than the complex abilities he normally gives to his minions (ex: In "Princess Fragrance", Hawk Moth created both Magician of Misfortune, who's only power was to make objects disappear, and later the titular Princess Fragrance, who had the more complex abilities he usually gives out.) As shown in the aforementioned "Gigantitan", Hawk Moth does not determine the powers given to his villain, nor can he control the akuma if it decides to go after a different citizen than he originally intended. *'Physical Limitations': Hawk Moth, when expending himself over a long period of time, can become extremely exhausted. *'Adrien Agreste': Hawk Moth is highly protective of his son and will adjust his schemes to avoid him getting hurt, which was best shown in "Gorizilla" when he allowed Gorizilla to release Ladybug to save Adrien, despite having a perfect opportunity to steal her Miraculous. Akumatized Villains Season 1 *'The Bubbler/Nino Lahiffe': Able to fly short distances and create semi-indestructible bubbles with varying effects. *'Mr. Pigeon/Xavier Ramier': Can control/communicate with pigeons. *'Stormy Weather/Aurore Beauréal': Can fly and manipulate the weather. *'Timebreaker/Alix Kubdel': Can steal energy from people (essentially killing them) and time travel when given enough energy. *'Copycat/Théo Barbot': Can turn himself into an exact replica of Cat Noir with identical powers. *'The Pharaoh/Jalil Kubdel': Can summon the powers of various Egyptian Gods. *'Lady WiFi/Alya Césaire': Can use her phone for various attacks and abilities (hover boarding, freezing, locking people to surfaces) and can transport herself through phones. *'The Evillustrator/Nathaniel Kurtzberg': Can bring his drawings to life and erase existing objects. *'Rogercop/Roger Raincomprix': Can shoot unbreakable laser handcuffs that force others to do what he says and drives an extremely advanced police car. *'Dark Cupid/Lê Chiến Kim': Can fly and shoot arrows that replace love and affection with hatred. *'Horrificator/Mylène Haprèle': Can shoot sticky purple goo and grows bigger by absorbing fear. *'Darkblade/Armand D'Argencourt': Can stun people and "knight" them, turning them into loyal knights. *'The Mime/Fred Haprèle': Can pantomime objects into existence. *'Magician of Misfortune/Jean Duparc': Can make objects magically disappear. *'Princess Fragrance/Rose Laviliant': Can spray different fragrances with different effects, such as mind control or making a person produce a horrible smell. Can also use "fly" by using her perfume gun to propel herself into the air. *'Stoneheart/Ivan Bruel': Has super strength and grows when struck. *'Animan/Otis Césaire': Can shape-shift into various animals, including extinct ones. *'Simon Says/Simon Grimault': Can throw cards that force others to do what he says, as well as making them adopt the traits and abilities of anything he tells them to act like. *'Pixelator/Vincent Aza': Can transport people into an infinite white void by taking their picture, or pixelate/remove a part of their body if he catches only one part. *'Guitar Villain/Jagged Stone': Can shoot various beams with different effects (mind control, powerful concussive blasts, intense seismic waves, etc) by playing different chords on his guitar. *'Kung Food/Wang Chen': Can mind control people who drink his soup and summon food weapons. *'Gamer/Max Kanté': Controls a giant robot that turns people into "Experience Points" in order to upgrade it and can also summon another robot by "saving" it if the first is destroyed. *'Reflekta/Juleka Couffaine': Can turn people into complete physical copies of herself, and by extension, can remove their powers. *'The Puppeteer/Manon Chamack': Can hover and control a person if she has a puppet of them, and, if she has a puppet of a person's Akumatized form, she can make them become said form again. *'Vanisher/Sabrina Rainconprix': Can turn invisible. *'Antibug/Chloé Bourgeois': Has the same powers as Ladybug, but summons more offensive objects with 'Anti-Charm' (weapons such as swords instead of random objects). *'Volpina/Lila Rossi': Can create realistic, intangible illusions. *'Santa Claws/Santa Claus': Rides an extremely fast flying sleigh that can phase though walls and gives out exploding presents that can contain spiders, bats, cockroaches or weapons for him to use. Season 2 *'The Collector/Himself': Absorbs objects and people into the pages of his book. **It should be noted that since he akumatizes himself voluntarily, he retains memories of his actions as an akuma. *'Despair Bear/Butler': Controls the minds of people he hangs onto. *'Prime Queen/Nadja Chamack': Can transport herself and others through television screens. *'The Befana/Gina Dupain': Uses a gun that can turn people into either coal statues of themselves or loyal angel-esque minions. Also rides a flying motorcycle. *'Riposte/Kagami Tsurugi': Can slash through virtually anything, fire sonic waves, and jab extremely quickly with her sword. *'Robustus/Markov': Can manipulate technology by granting it sentience, directly controlling it or constructing it into a giant robot. **It should be noted that Robustus' betrayal makes him far less victimized than the other villains. *'Gigantitan/August': Gigantic and possesses proportionate super-strength. *'Dark Owl/Mr. Damocles': Has a wide arsenal of gadgets and traps, as well as enhanced fighting abilities. *'Glaciator/André': Can transform people into ice cream and regenerate his body. *'Sapotis/Ella and Etta Césaire': Can duplicate themselves a virtually infinite amount of times by eating. *'Gorizilla/Adrien's bodyguard': Has super-strength and a keen sense of smell. *'Captain Hardrock/Anarka Couffaine': Has a pirate ship that obeys her commands and a microphone that can turn into a laser cutlass and spyglass. *'Zombizou/Caline Bustier': Can give out kisses that mind control others into becoming zombie-like and obsessed with kissing others to spread the infection. *'Syren/Ondine': Has the ability to both control and breath in water and can swim proficiently. *'Frightningale/Clara Nightingale': Has a microphone with a beam that makes whoever it hits have to sing, dance, or rhyme or else they’ll turn into metallic statues. *'Troublemaker/Penny Rolling': Can make her body become completely intangible with the click of her pen. *'Reverser/Marc': Abilities currently unknown. *'Nora Césaire/Anansi': Abilities currently unknown. *'Sandboy': Can bring people's nightmares to life. *'Style Queen/Audrey Bourgeois': Abilities currently unknown. *'Queen Wasp/Chloé Bourgeois': Abilities currently unknown. *'Malediktor': Abilities currently unknown. *'Gagotor': Abilities currently unknown. *'Frozer': Abilities currently unknown. Comics *'Replay/Adam': Can manipulate time around him by shooting energy blasts out of his watch. *'Silurus/Fisherman': Can control both water and catfish. Quotes Season 1 Season 2 Trivia *Hawk Moth is named after the Sphingidae; a family of moths that are generally referred to as "Hawk Moths" because of their swift flight patterns. **Hawk Moth surrounding himself with darkness may also be a reference to these moths, as most types are nocturnal. *It has been confirmed that Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste (Ladybug and Cat Noir's civilian identities) would be extremely hard for Hawk Moth to corrupt, as Marinette always has an extremely positive attitude and Adrien is too used to being disappointed and upset for anything to truly aggravate him. *As confirmed by the show-runners, in Season 3 and onwards, a new villain called Mayura will take over as the main antagonist and demote Hawk Moth to secondary antagonist due to her being so evil that she, quote on quote, "makes Hawk Moth look like a baby in comparison." *Despite being the main villain of the series, Hawk Moth makes very few appearances in the Miraculous Secrets webisodes and makes no appearances in the Tales From Paris spin-off. *In Season 2, Hawk Moth's backstory and how he discovered Nooroo shall be expanded on. *Hawk Moth's true motivation for wanting the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses has yet to be revealed, although there have been many speculations as to why he wants them. The most obvious reason why Hawk Moth would desire such power would be to simply increase his own power and turn himself invincible, as he stated in both "The Evillustrator" and "Rogercop" that he wants to take over the world (although, in the original French dub, as well as other dubs of the episodes, he never mentions wanting to rule the world, just gaining ultimate power). Another theory suggests that he wants to use the power to revive Mrs. Agreste, assuming that she is deceased, as he mentions in "Zombizou" that his goal comes out of love. **As stated by Wilfried Pain, when asked on Twitter if Hawk Moth is a metaphor for human ambivalence, he responded, "Yes, you can say that. But his true nature and purpose will change your point of view." This may suggest that Hawk Moth's real motivations aren't out of a desire for power, but rather a more just cause, possibly supporting the theory that he wants to revive Mrs. Agreste. **According to a Season 2 summary by both Le Figaro and Adala News, Hawk Moth has a "terrible, evil plan" that he "has prepared for a very long time and intends to put to execution". Whether this plan is what he intends to do with the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses or a different plan entirely is unknown. **His true motivation won't be revealed until Season 3. *Hawk Moth has named every villain that he has akumatized, with the only exceptions being Horrificator, Darkblade and Volpina (the latter two because they were named after real people). *It is unconfirmed as to whether Hawk Moth shall appear in the special episode entitled The Chinese Legend, as it takes place outside of Paris. *Prior to "The Collector", Hawk Moth's true identity had been foreshadowed/hinted at numerous times: **As Ladybug points out in the aforementioned episode, Gabriel's signature logo is a butterfly, and most of his decor bears a butterfly symbol. **In "The Bubbler", Gabriel is not seen among the adults being carried into space by Bubbler's bubbles, despite the fact that Nathalie and The Gorilla are both seen floating away. **In "The Mime", Gabriel is unavailable after Hawk Moth surfaces. **In "Ladybug and Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", the visible portions of Hawk Moth's civilian form resemble Gabriel. Additionally, Hawk Moth holds a locket with a picture of Emilie Agreste in it and has a silver ring on his left middle finger, similar to Gabriel's. **In "Simon Says", Hawk Moth states that "this could be risky" upon learning of Simon Says' plan of going after Gabriel Agreste. Later, Hawk Moth suggests Simon Says to not go after Gabriel, despite having never shown concern over the people his victims want revenge on before. Hawk Moth then does not appear for the rest of the episode after Simon Says captures Gabriel. *Ironically, in the webisode "Marinette and Fashion", Marinette states that Gabriel is her role model. Navigation pl:Władca Ciem Category:Supervillains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mastermind Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Hegemony Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creator Category:Brainwashers Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Trickster Category:Non-Action Category:Crime Lord Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Stalkers Category:Destroyers Category:Oppressors Category:Superorganism Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Slaver Category:Control Freaks Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Psychics Category:Enigmatic Category:Psychopath Category:Incriminators Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Thief Category:Embezzlers Category:Wrathful Category:Archenemy Category:Mongers Category:Nemesis Category:Malefactors Category:God Wannabe Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Traitor Category:Magic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Opportunists Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Fighter Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Elementals Category:Cowards Category:Possessor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Internet Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Minion Category:Necessary Evil Category:Dark Forms Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Businessmen Category:Successful Category:Summoners Category:Defilers Category:Kidnapper Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Alter-Ego Category:Spouses Category:Big Bads Category:Gaolers Category:Monsters Category:Protective Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Wealthy Category:Honorable Category:Extravagant Category:Omniscient Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Betrayed Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Strategic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Tyrants Category:Master Orator Category:Harbingers